


Fictober Works 2018

by CommanderKats



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Alien/Human Relationships, Darkness, Drama & Romance, Fictober, Fun, Interspecies Romance, Love Stories, Mutant Powers, Other, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Shorts, Snippets, Sweet Cullen Rutherford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: This is all of my works from Fictober of 2018, I tried to do each chapter individualized but it wouldn't let me tag each chapter with new stuff and I figured some of the work was so short that it wouldn't work as a series...so here it is, all at once! There's a little bit of everything that I enjoy, Dragon Age, Wolverine, Lorien Legacies and my own OC Nanna. Hope you enjoy!





	Fictober Works 2018

** Day 1 – Fictober – “Can you feel this?” **

               “Can you feel this?” He asked as his heart beat against her delicate palm, she nods, her eyes wide, “It beats only for you.”

 

** Day 2 – Fictober – “People like you have no imagination.” Supernatural: Dean x OC Daphne **

                Dean parked the impala and got out, Daphne followed behind as he opened the trunk and began to fill his bag with things. Daphne looked at everything and gave a chuckle, picking up a knife and setting it back down. Dean looked at her, “Something wrong?” He asked.

               She shook her head, “No its nothing.” She sounded disappointment.

               “Don’t sound like it.” He commented.

               “It’s just,” They looked at one another, “People like you have no imagination.” She sighed. 

               Dean was taken aback, “People like who? Humans?”

               She laughed, “No silly, hunters.” She patted him on the shoulder and headed into the building.

** Day 3 – Fictober – “How can I trust you?” Logan/Wolverine x OC Nanna **

               “How can I trust you?” She asked, her voice small and weak.

               Logan looked at her, trying his best not to be intimating, “Darlin’ I’m about all you can trust right about now.” He let her get a look behind him. Everything was in ruins, smoke filled the air and made it hard to make out what had happened, but you could tell something had.

               “I’m sorry.” She said, “I hadn’t meant to let it go.”

               “Let what go?” He asked looking back at her.

               Her coal black eyes looked at him, big and bright, “My darkness.”

****

** Day 4 – Fictober – “Will that be all?” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               “Will that be all?” Nine asked sarcastically.

               She was a bit taken back by the phrase, it was the same one she said to him earlier in their training bout when she won this dinner. It wasn’t hard to admit that Nine was handsome, the man was fucking magnificent and she had been surprised when he agreed to the terms of the bout. They were simple, a challenge between the two, if she won they had dinner together, if he won he could have whatever he’d like.

               The smile he wore drove her mad when she looked at it, a very good mad. She set her napkin down and looked up at the Loric equivalent of a God, “No I do believe we haven’t had dessert.” Her voice was like a purr. His eyes narrowed and watched her lips as she her tongue darted between them, she smiled. Quicker than she had seen him move, the table was cleared of everything onto the floor and she was laid down across it with Nine over her and a very mischievous and triumph look on his face.

 

** Day 5 – Fictober – “Take what you need.” Logan/Wolverine x OC Nanna **

               She watched as Logan laid out food, once they had gotten away and before they were heading wherever he was taking them they stopped for food. At the picnic table of a rest-stop Logan laid out all the food he could get from the vending machines, a couple of sodas too. He grabbed a candy bar and started eating while she just watched, sure she was hungry, starving actually but she wasn’t about to take without being told or without asking.

               He looked at her then at the food, “Eat you need your strength.” Her eyes brightened as she began to open and scarf the junk food. Logan opened a soda and placed it in front of her, “Relax, we have time.” She gave a small smile as she continued eating then she reached for something that was near Logan, she hesitated. He actually gave a chuckle, “Take what you need, kid.” She smiled again, light brightening those dark eyes, as she grabbed the snickers next to Logan.

 

** Day 6 – Fictober – “I heard enough, this ends now.” Dragon Age Inquisition: Inquisitor Rhovaneth **

               Leliana told Rhovaneth about her latest report on where Solas was, or at least the last whereabouts. It been nearly four years since he had revealed himself as Fen’Harel, four years since she last kissed him, four years of nothing but heartache. She was ready to finish this, he had chosen the game, but it was Andruil’s chosen that chose the hunt. “I heard enough, this ends now.” Rhovaneth said and slammed down a dagger, she was tired and ready.

 

** Day 7 – Fictober – “No worries, we still have time.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               She watched as Nine started to get dressed, she hated watching clothes cover up that perfect body. He seemed to be doing it in a hurry, glancing at the clock on the wall as he dragged clothes on. “You okay?” She asked.

               He glanced back at her, “Yeah got somewhere to be.” She chuckled, and he stopped before buckling his pants and looked at her, “What?”

               She smiled at him, “You have somewhere to be at 1 in the morning?”

               His cheeks turned red for only a moment and she was glad to see it, “John needed to talk to me about something.” He said finishing buckling his pants and started to slip his shoes on.

               “Don’t you think he’s probably asleep…or maybe busy.” She said, and he looked at her again.

               “What would he be busy doing?” Nine asked, “It’s John.”

               She crawled towards him, watching him as his eyes watched her bare breasts then she got on her knees in front of him. “Come here.” She used her Legacy and pulled him towards her.

               “Hey.” He said as she pulled him right up against her bare body, “That’s not fair.” She kissed his lips, slow and deliberate, using her magnetic legacy to keep him close. “I do have somewhere to be.” He tried saying in between the kisses.

               “I know,” She kissed him again, “No worries, we still have time.” His arm wrapped around her and everything else was forgotten.

 

 

** Day 8 – Fictober – “I know you do.” Dragon Age Inquisition: Inquisitor Rua Trevelyan x Cullen  **

               Rua stood in the doorway watching Cullen, it had been a difficult conversation and one she wasn’t ready to have. It had been a few years since Solas revealing himself and his plan, she remembered it clearly and knew eventually the time would come. Cullen wasn’t ready for her to leave again, he wanted a family, a life with her without the risk of losing her. It wasn’t something she could just give him yet and he had been angry.

               Cullen looked up at her, he looked in pain and she figured it was because of her, “Rua.”

               “Cullen.” She replied and stepped inside his office, the same one he always had and the same one they found themselves in often.

               He opened his arms and she walked into them, glad that he was at least not that mad anymore. “I don’t know if I can do this again.” He said quietly.

               Rua looked up at him, “I don’t know if I can I just know that I have to.”

               Cullen brushed her hair from her face, watching her, memorizing her, “I thought after we married that we might start a family.” He said.

               “I know you do.” She sighed, “Damn Cullen I want that too, but I can’t leave this open like this,” She leaned back, “I know Solas wouldn’t hurt a child, but I’d rather not be worried about the world ending for my child’s future.”

               He gave the smallest smile, “I know, love.” He pulled her close, laying her head against his chest, “I just don’t want to lose you.”

               “I love you Cullen, I’m not leaving that easily.” She said to him.

 

** Day 9 – Fictober – “You shouldn’t have come here.” Logan/Wolverine x OC Nanna **

               Logan watched as the men surrounded them, he didn’t know how they found him or who they were, but he was ready with claws extended. The men aimed guns, red dots decorating Logan’s torso, but he wasn’t worried not until she came and stood next to him. It took all he had not to throw her behind him, from what he could tell her mutant abilities hadn’t really manifested. Yet as he watched her she stood motionless and calm, something peaceful as she faced a bunch of armed men.

               She turned ever so slightly towards Logan and he watched her coal-black eyes go even darker, she held out her hand, “Don’t let go of it.” She said to him and he wrapped his hand in her delicate one, she smiled at him and turned towards the men. “Gentlemen,” She called to them and the red dots moved to her, “You shouldn’t have come here.” She said unleashing her darkness and watching it consume them.

 

** Day 10 – Fictober – “You think this troubles me?” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               Nine looked at her as she sat reading the letter again, tears falling from her eyes. He didn’t know what to say, neither of them had really thought about the repercussions of their late nights together.

               “I’m not even your student.” She said quietly as she dropped the letter and put her head in her hands. Nine grabbed the letter and skimmed through it, sure enough the Academy had gotten word of their relationship and were giving a warning to both her and Nine about it. Of course, it was John that had mentioned something to Nine the day before but now it seemed for real. He sat down next to her and wrapped his only arm around her, he didn’t know what words to say or really what to do. “Did they say anything to you?” She asked glancing towards him.

               “John mentioned something about it yesterday, but I don’t know, I guess I didn’t really believe it.” He said, and she started crying again.

               “Well its real.” She stomped on the letter.

               Nine grabbed it with his telekinesis and looked at it once more, “You think this troubles me?” He asked and startled she looked at him.

               “It should.” She said.

               He smiled, watching her try and guess what he was doing, “Listen I like you, a lot more than I honestly thought I would. When this first started I thought it was some fun game, I mean it’s still fun, but I don’t know it become a bit more…right?” She searched his face looking for the joke that was eventually to come but it didn’t, “Is everything okay?” He asked, now sounding a bit nervous and she leapt at him.

               She climbed onto his lap, kissing his face all over until she found his lips then pulled back and looked at him, “Everything is great. I do think this is a bit more than just some fun and I’m so happy you feel the same.” She squealed and kissed him again.

 

** Day 11 – Fictober – “But I will never forget!” Just a tidbit with my OC Nanna **

               Her father sat across the table, her wrists chained down as she watched him sitting there smugly. “I told you it would come of this.” He said, she laughed. “What could possibly be so funny Nanna?”

               She smiled wolfishly, “Nothing you’d understand father.” The last word spoke with venom, “It’s fine you can leave me here to rot, to forget about me as you sit in your fucking ivory tower. No, it’s fine father you can forget about me,” She leaned forward, letting her father see into her coal-black eyes one last time, “But I will never forget!”

               Darkness engulfed the room.

 

** Day 12 – Fictober – “Who could do this?” X-Men: Storm, Logan and Nanna **

               Storm looked out at the bodies, some had died but the ones who hadn’t wished they had, they withered in agony, cried out in horror, “Who could do this?” She asked.

               Logan and Nanna stood by one another and looked out at the same scene, Logan looked at Nanna, “Storm,” Nanna called and got her attention, “It was me and my darkness.” Nanna sounded defeated, “I’m sorry.”

 

** Day 13 – Fictober – “Try harder, next time.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah  **

               “I thought you were supposed to be tough.” She joked at Nine who was looking more and more frustrated by the moment. “If you can get inside my magnetic field I’ll give you a prize.” She winked at him.

               Nine stood back and seemed to try and guess where the magnetic field was, it wasn’t possible only she could see the extent of it. “What kind of prize?” He asked back smirking. From where she stood it looked like he might have found a way, but she doubted, nothing got through.

               “Anything you’d like.” She smiled and bit her lower lip, Nine’s eyes focusing on them.

               “Damn.” He mumbled then ran towards the magnetic field. He smashed into it and like the dozen times before nothing happen except him flying backwards once he touched it. “How the hell am I supposed to get through this?” He yelled.

               She laughed, “I don’t know, maybe try harder, next time.” She reversed her magnetic field and began to draw things towards her, one of those being Nine. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he drew close enough, pulling him close.

               His arm wrapped around her waist, he nuzzled his face against her neck then whispered in her ear, “Your going to pay for that.” His hand dipped lower, rubbing the curve of her ass as he pulled it back and swatted her playfully.

** Day 14 – Fictober – “Some people call this wisdom.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               Nine looked over at her, “You know some people call this wisdom.” He smiled at her waving a hand in front of himself.

               She laughed, “Yeah who?” She threw a pillow at him.

               “People.” He said pulling up his boxer briefs and hiding his magnificence.

               She laughed harder, “John doesn’t count.”

               Nine laughed too, “He wouldn’t say, Marina might be nice enough but not John.”

** Day 15 – Fictober – “I thought you had forgotten.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah  **

               She smiled at herself as she looked about the bedroom, Nine had given her a key to show he was serious about the relationship and it worked perfect for planning this birthday evening. The bedroom was decorated with candles and it was very romantic, in the kitchen a home-cooked meal was ready to be eaten and a personalized birthday cake sat on the counter. She was very happy at what she was able to accomplish though she did feel bad that she had to ignore him all day, he had been so happy this morning and she just rushed out the door.

               The front door opened, “Hey I’m home!” Nine hollered as he walked in and she got excited. She was waiting for him in the kitchen, placing the dinner plates down and leaning over the table lighting the candles. She was wearing lingerie and a garter belt, she wanted this night to be special for him especially when he told her he never really had a real birthday.

               “In here!” She yelled back smiling again to herself.

               She heard Nine step into the kitchen and felt the air electrify, she knew what he saw when he walked in and it was part of what she planned. Leaned over the table the lingerie lifted enough to show the curve of her ass and the way the garter belt showed it off.

               He came up behind her, a hand running over her ass as he pressed up against her, “Well this looks delicious.” He said smiling and kissing her neck.

               She shivered, “It is,” She turned around against him, “Happy birthday!” She smiled kissing him.

               Nine smiled back, “I thought you had forgotten.” He said quietly, almost lonely.

               She shook her head, “Not at all, I’ve been planning this for over a week.” She kissed him again, “Happy birthday Nine, come eat.” She smiled the whole time watching him enjoy his birthday, “Oh and there are a couple different desserts.” He looked up at her and she winked.

 

** Day 16 – Fictober – “This is gonna be so much fun!” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               Leah stood clapping her hands and jumping up and down, Nine had agreed to taking a cooking class with her and she was more than excited. He just looked at her as she expressed her excitement, a bemused look on his face. “You should look happier.” She said smiling as she stopped clapping and jumping.

               He smiled back at her, “Do I look unhappy?” His arm wrapped around her and pulled her close.

               “Well you don’t exactly look happy.” She looked suspiciously at him, “Are you sure your okay with this?”

               He nodded and kissed her brow, “Of course, I wouldn’t have agreed if I wasn’t okay with it.”

               “Good,” She smiled, “This is gonna be so much fun!” She squeezed him.

 

** Day 17 – Fictober – “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.” Lorien Legacies: Garde x OC Leah **

               John looked at Leah, who felt very uncomfortable in a room full of Garde, “Listen Leah,” He looked to Marina who looked both sad and encouraging, he nodded, “Something has happen to Nine.”

               Leah shot up from the chair, everything in the room started to shake as her magnetic legacy kicked in, “Tell me.” Her heart pounded, and she could barely breath.

               “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.” He said, and Leah shot him another look, “The mogs captured him and a handful of students.” The world began to close in on Leah, so she pushed back, her magnetic legacy reversing itself and pushing everything and everyone away.

 

** Day 18 – Fictober – “You should have seen it.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               Nine looked dumbfounded as Leah entered the cell, she was smiling at him as he got up and went towards her. “How the,” He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence for Leah stopped it with a kiss.

               Six laughed behind them, “Knew you wouldn’t be able to wait.”

               Leah broke the kiss, “Never said anything otherwise.” She winked at Nine.

               “Leah,” He started but Six cut him off.

               “You should have seen it.” She said standing next to Nine and Leah, “She was amazing and is the reason we have a moment to breath.”

               Nine raised his eyebrows at Leah, “I thought I’ve told you before that nothing gets past my magnetic field unless I want it to.” Leah said kissing him again, “Now that was something you should have seen, the mogs couldn’t understand how they couldn’t get to us.” She smiled mischievously.

 

** Day 19 – Fictober – “Oh please, this is the worse I have done.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah  **

               Leah looked down at the meal and tried to contain her laughter, Nine wanted to cook dinner that evening, and she was a bit surprised by what she saw on the plate. Some of the food looked a little burnt but another thing didn’t quite look down.

               “What’s wrong?” Nine asked as he came over to the table and sat down.

               She smiled up at him, “Oh nothing just was waiting for you.” She said hoping that he didn’t hear anything in her voice.

               He smiled as he sat opposite of her and took the first bite of food and she nearly busted up from his face as he realized his cooking mistake. “Don’t eat that.” He said after he swallowed his bite.

               “Why not?” She smiled at him, “I was really looking forward to it.” She giggled.

               Nine shook his head, “I swear I can cook.” She nodded but didn’t believe it, “No really.” She still didn’t believe him, the food was bad, “Oh please, this is the worse I have done.” He looked at the food again, “That’s because it was a new recipe.”

               “Sure Nine.” She smiled again then got up and came around the table, pushing his chair back a little so she can sit on his lap, “How about you order pizza and say you cooked it? I’ll even let you pretend to take it out of the oven.” She kissed him.

 

** Day 20 – Fictober – “I hope you have a speech prepared.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah  **

               Normally her nerves never got to her but as she looked at her reflection in the mirror she could see the nervousness. Leah took a deep breath, trying her best to settle her nerves but it wasn’t working, “Nine!” She hollered out the bathroom door and not a second later he was there looking about, she smiled, “I’m fine I just…” She shrugged.

               He looked her, his eyes softening as he stepped towards her and wrapped his arms about her waist, “What’s up?”

               “I don’t need any recognition for what I did. They had you and I reacted, normally my rashness in the decision would get me in trouble but for some reason its not.” Leah said looked up at him.

               “The Academy is doing it because their dumb teacher went chasing after some students who thought they could handle it. The dumb teacher also didn’t tell anyone.” Nine said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “Is it anything else Leah?” He searched her eyes.

               She shook her head, “Just nerves.” She tried smiling but it wasn’t really working.

               “Okay,” He kissed her forehead, “Let me know if I can help.” He turned and started to leave the bathroom then looked back at her, “Oh hey Leah also,” He smiled, “I hope you have a speech prepared too.”

               “Get out!” She used her magnetic legacy and pushed the door closed, also shoving Nine out of the way too. Leah looked back in the mirror, now worried about a speech, “Damn it.” Nine laughed out in the living room and she knew he heard her.

 

** Day 21 – Fictober – “Impressive, truly.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               Leah just stood shell-shock, Nine was a good-looking man but all dressed up in a tux was a whole new level. It took her by such a surprise she didn’t quite know what to say and instead stood there wide-eyed and opened mouth.

               “What?” He asked nervously looking down at himself, “Did I put something on wrong?”

               She shook her head, “No your fine, actually um…” She began to blush, and that damn smirk found its way onto his face.

               “What is it Leah?” He teased as he pushed the jacket back, tucking his hands in the pockets.

               That nearly sent her over, the man was fucking sexy and right now it was all Leah could do not to rip that amazing suit off. “You look…” She bit her lip, “Impressive, truly.” She walked up to him, grabbing the jacket and tugging him closer.

               “Impressive, huh?” That smirk danced its way to light up his dark eyes.

               Leah nodded, “Oh yes…very.” Their lips found each other’s, and it was the end of that conversation.

 

** Day 22 – Fictober – “I know how you love to play games.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah  **

               “Okay the rules are simple.” Leah said tying the rope that held Nine’s hands above his head to the headboard.

               “Okay.” He said smiling, settling himself on the bed.

               She smiled back at him, a soft blush on her against her cheeks, “No legacies and if it gets too much say banana.”

               “Banana?” He joked.

               “Yes.” She said slightly impatient.

               He looked at her, those dark eyes lustful, “What’s with all this Leah?”

               She put her knee on the bed and leaned over him, “I know how you love to play games Nine, now its my turn.” She kissed his lips and began to undress.

 

** Day 23 – Fictober – “This is not new, it only feels like it.” Dragon Age Series: Arturo Lavellan x Anders **

               Arturo looked at Anders across the fire, “I know who you are.” Which shocked Anders a bit, his hazel eyes wide as he watched the elf. “You know my dear cousin Lace I believe.” Arturo poked the fire.

               Yes, Anders knew an elf named Lace, though last time he saw her she was wrapped up in the arms of a sexy smart-mouth elf. Something Anders had always been slightly jealous of, it had started a threesome which turned very quickly into a twosome. Lace and her elf so wrapped up in each other. Still when they weren’t wrapped up together he had gotten to know the Hero of Fereldan.

               “Yes, that’s the effect she has on most.” Arturo smiled, “We grew up together, our mothers are sisters.”

               “So, you are from the same clan?” Anders asked.

               He shook his head, dark hair cascading over his shoulders, “No, I’m from Clan Lavellan.” Arturo waited. It didn’t take people too long to put the pieces together and Anders did it quicker than most, “Yes that Lavellan.” Arturo stood up and bowed, “Arturo Lavellan, Inquisitor.”

               Anders just sat there, really what were the chances that in his life he would meet the Hero of Fereldan, the Champion of Kirkwall and now the Inquisitor. He was a bit starstruck then Arturo stepped through the fire and sat next to Anders, closer than what a stranger normally does.

               “I saw you once.” He looked sideways at him, “Hawke and you had come to give a necklace to the Keeper, took Merrill with you.” Arturo danced his hand in the flame, Anders quickly grabbing it and looked it…nothing. Arturo chuckled, “I am Andruil’s chosen, blessed at birth to her. As long as the hunt calls I will be fine.” Arturo took advantage of holding Anders hand, “For me,” He paused and made sure to look into those hazel eyes, colors swirling together, “For me this is not new, it only feels like it.”

               Anders didn’t know what to say to it, his hand still being held close to Arturo, “I don’t understand.” The light of the fire danced off of it, green upon green upon green, shades darker than the next and it was all Anders saw when he looked at Arturo. Then a hand, rough with well use cupped Anders cheek. It had been a long time since either of them had found comfort in another.

               “Allow me to show you.” Arturo whispered as he kissed Anders.

 

** Day 24 – Fictober – “You know this, you know this to be true.” Logan/Wolverine x OC Nanna **

               “Logan!” She cried as he let go of her hand and her darkness surrounded him, Nanna knew she needed to get to him quick before he began to kill himself. “Logan!” She screamed trying to find him in her darkness.

               A groan was all she heard as she made her way through the darkness. It had engulfed the room and all that were inside, she could see glimpses into their pain, their madness. None of it touched her as she made her way towards Logan. Within the darkness Nanna started to be able to see Logan, curled up on his side in too much pain. Slowly fighting through all the darkness Nanna made her way to Logan.

               She cupped his face, “Logan,” She called gently, “Its Nanna, you know me, remember.” She stroked his cheek, his eyes lost to whatever madness he was experience, “Your name is Logan, you also go by Wolverine.” Tears fell down her face, “You’re a member of the X-Men,” His eyes held nothing, “Damn it Logan, you know this, you know this to be true!” Nanna screamed at him and for a moment so brief something flickered, the darkness receding just as brief, “Logan.” His name a prayer on her lips.

 

** Day 25 – Fictober – “Go forward, do not stray.” Dragon Age Inquisition: Inquisitor Arturo Lavellan x Solas  **

               “Go forward,” Solas paused looking back at the army of demons coming for Arturo and him, “Do not stray Arturo…go!” It was a plea or at least that was the way Arturo heard it. How many years had it been since he had last seen Solas? When he revealed himself as the Dread Wolf? When he visited Arturo in his dreams? It was too much, and he wasn’t ready to leave his vhenan, he could fight just as well along side him. The arm that Varric convinced Bianca to make worked wonders and he seemed to shoot faster than he ever did, he could help.

               Solas, now close enough to feel his breath on Arturo’s skin, “Arturo.” His voice stern as they watched one another.

               “I will not abandon you vhenan.” Arturo said, his hand reached out to cup Solas’ jaw, “Not now, not ever.”

 

** Day 26 – Fictober – “But if you cannot see it, is it really there?” Dragon Age Inquisition: Inquisitor Arturo Lavellan x Solas **

               Arturo knew it was a dream, it always took on a green-blue glow and it always started with a wolf. Blacker than night and big enough to blot out the moon. He knew it was him, it was the form he took now after revealing himself as the Dread Wolf. Arturo also knew that his blessing shone hear in the dream, the arrow tattooed on him blessed to Andruil. Here in this world they were there true selves. As the wolf came closer he became more of the elf until he stood in front of Arturo, blue eyes glowing.

               “Its been too long Dread Wolf.” Arturo teased, pulling the elf close.

               “You dream of me every night.” Solas breathed as Arturo kissed his neck.

               “And you come every night.” The words sensual against Solas’ ear as Arturo spoke.

               Solas sighed, giving in some to Arturo’s need. It was never enough here in their dream world, “But if you cannot see it,” This time Solas’ breath hot against Arturo, “is it really there?”

               Then Arturo woke up.  

 

** Day 27 – Fictober – “Remember, you have to remember.” Logan/Wolverine x OC Nanna **

               Logan laid stretched out on the bed in the medical bay. They had been able to get him back to the school where Xavier and Jean tried all of their telepathic skills to get through to him, but Nanna knew they wouldn’t work. Her darkness was a foreboding place, nothing that went into ever came back out the same and now she worried greatly for Logan. She scarce left his side since they brought him back, something that didn’t sit well with Jean.

               Nanna put her hand on Logan’s cheek, she had found her way through the darkness, course it was her darkness, “Logan.” She plead, “Please Logan.” His face was cold, but she could still feel a heartbeat, steady and strong. No, the battle he fought right now was the one inside his mind, where her darkness attacked the most. “Logan remember,” Nanna’s forehead touched his, “you have to remember.” She said as the tears began to fall, “Please.”

****

** Day 28 – Fictober – “I felt it. You know what I mean.” Dragon Age Series: Warden-Commander Lace Mahariel x Warden Carver Hawke **

               Lace sat up, her heart raced, her breath coming hard as she tried to remember the dream though it wasn’t so much the dream as what she felt with it. The Calling. Every warden would feel it one day, but she hadn’t thought it would be anytime soon for her. A hand rubbed her, large and warm against the coolness of the room. She turned and looked down at Carver, brilliant blue eyes watching her sleepily, “I felt it.” Lace said, and he began to smirk, “You know what I mean, Carver.” Her tone was serious and although she was a lot of the time this was different.

               Carver sat up, his behemoth size blotting out the moonlight, “The Calling?” He asked, his hand still idly rubbing her back. She nodded, tears in her eyes as she looked up at him. Tears stood in his eyes as he embraced her, cradling her close to his large frame. “We’ll do whatever we have to. I’ll help whatever way Lace.” His voice a soothing calmness against the dark song of the Calling.

 

** Day 29 – Fictober – “At least it can’t get any worse.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               They stared at the downed ship, the mogs turning to dust after they were thrown from it. Nine’s hands on his knees as he stared up through the smoke, Leah’s hands on hips trying to catch her breath. It had been a close fight, but they had done it.

               Nine stood up, “At least it can’t get any worse.” A smile spreading over his face.

               Leah smacked his arm, “Don’t jinx us.” But smiled back at him, glad they were both okay and alive.

 

** Day 30 – Fictober – “Do we really have to do this again?” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah  **

               “Everyone, everyone!” Nine yelled and all that were there looked towards him, “Yes turn this way towards the loud alien, thank you, thank you.” He stood smiling in front of the fireplace, Leah came from the kitchen after she heard Nine.

               “Honey,” She got his attention, a smile from ear to ear on his face, “What are you doing?” Leah asked.

               Nine looked around the room then at the tv then back to Leah, “I’m going to play the movie.”

               “Do we really have to do this again?” Leah asked.

               He nodded, hands on his hips, “Of course Leah, it’s our anniversary this is the perfect time to play our wedding video.” Everyone gave a small chuckle.

               Leah threw her hands up, “Fine play it, just remember which one of us cries.” She winked at him and walked back into the kitchen.

** Day 31 – Fictober – “I’ve waited so long for this.” Lorien Legacies: Nine x OC Leah **

               Leah wrapped her arms around Nine’s neck, “I’ve waited so long for this.” She said quietly kissing his kips.

               Nine smiled down at her, “Leah we’ve done that before.” His smile infectious.

               She smiled back at him, “No,” Though she did kiss him again, a little bit longer. With her forehead still pressed against Nine’s, “I love you.” Her voice soft against his lips.

               He froze, his whole world centering to Leah. Everything he had gone thru, everything he had done and everything that he had become lead him to her. It was like the universe had blown itself up and Nine just realized it. His hands cradled her face, thumbs gently rubbing on her blushing cheeks, “Leah.” He sighed, his eyes bright with emotion, “I love you too.”


End file.
